Not my nakama
by forbiddenfantasy
Summary: there he goes again using her and hurting her family. she wishes he would just die, the stupid fish.


Nami sat at her desk

"Nami's past rewritten."

Rated T for bad language

Nami sat at her desk. Right now she was working on a map of her latest exploration. She looked up startled as the alarm clock on her desk went off, telling her it was time to head home. Nami got up and placed the unfinished map in a folder on the table. As she got up, Nami looked out the window at the stary night sky.

She went over to the window and leaned against the window sill. " Bellemere-san. Soon this will all have paid off. These past eight years of pain, misery, and torture will all be over soon. Once this is over I'll make that map of the world, just you wait, I'll do it! I'll free Cocoyashi village and our lives will be our own again! I wish you were here to see this all end. I miss you Bellemere-san! " Nami thought.

Nami suddenly felt as if she was not alone. She thought she could smell cigarette smoke in the air. Someone stood besides her. Nami leaned on them. " Bellemere-san" Nami whispered thinking it was her foster mother's spirit. " Nami? What are you still doing here? Should'nt you be on your way home? " said a rough watery voice besides Nami. Nami whirled around startled at the sight of Arlong besides her. " Arlong-san! I-I was just on my way home." Nami stuttered.

She took a step back. "Is that so? It sure did'nt look like you were leaving." Arlong said taking a step towards her. "I was just looking out side. Well I'll be on my way" Nami said and started towards the door. Arlong stepped sideways to block her path. "What's the rush? You were able to take time to stare out the window. Surely you have some time to spare then?" Arlong said grinning. "No I really must be going now. Um… I'll be back tomorrow. Bye" Nami said. Before Arlong could move, Nami dashed out the door. Arlong watched out the window as he saw Nami run down the path.

He could see her look back, and for a moment their eye's met. Nami looked away and continued to run. Arlong smirked. He turned back and walked over to the desk, where Nami's map's where laid out. He picked one up and examined it thoroughly. For the past eight years, Nami had been drawing maps for his world conquest.

He hated humans, but Nami was an exception. Sure she was from an inferior species, but her ability to draw maps was incredible. He'd noticed her talent after he'd shot her mother. The map she'd drawn then hung over the desk. Nami had been only ten. Arlong grinned as he remembered what Nami had been like as a child.

He replayed the scene over in his mind. He had been sitting in his chair on his ship, when the little girl walked into the room. She'd stood there,hands balled up at her sides. "What's wrong PRINCESS?" he'd said looking over at her. "My village. I want it back." Nami had said. "You want your village back that baddly?" he'd asked surprised. Nami nodded her head vigorously. "Very well. Bring me a hundred billion berries, and I'll set you all free." He'd said. Nami finally had looked up at him. "Really?" she'd asked,a faint flicker of hope in her eyes. "Of course! If there's money involved, I'd rather die than break a promise" he'd replied. "No matter how long it takes you, I'll keep my promise. Now, do we have a deal?" he asked her. Nami nodded and left the room. Of course Arlong had no thought of ever letting Nami go. Over the years Nami had grown more and more close to reaching the agreed amount. There was no way he'd let her go. He already had an idea of how to keep her. He turned off the light in the room and left.

The next morning Nami woke up to an unusually quiet house. "Nojiko?" Nami called out. Nami got out of bed. Nojiko wasn't out in the tangerine grooves or in the house. Nami walked to the village.

Something had happened, because everyone was huddled in the center of the village. Nami walked over. "Hey what's going on?" Nami asked. The crowd parted letting Nami through. On the ground was Genzo. "Genzo-san!" screamed Nami in shook. She knelt down next to him. " Gen-san, who did this to you?" Nami asked.

Genzo lifted his head slowly. "Nami?! I'm fine just go back home. Arlong did this for no reason. I've had enough of this, and so has everyone else. We don't care if we all die, as long as we die fighting. But we'll survive." Genzo said. "Gen-san, have you seen Nojiko?" Nami asked. " She ran toward's Arlong Park." someone said. Nami set Genzo's head back on the ground gently, and ran after her sister. 'Please don't let them hurt Nojiko' Nami thought as she ran.

She reached the gate to Arlong Park just in time to see Nojiko storm through the entrance. "Arlong you Basturd you!" Nojiko yelled. Arlong looked up, surprised to see Nami's sister. " Well, well, well. If it isn't Nojiko! What can I do for you?" Arlong said, a smug grin on his face. "YOU HURT GEN-SAN! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY'D YOU HURT HIM!?" Nojiko yelled. "He was in the way" said Arlong calmly. "SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU JUST" Nojiko began. Arlong nodded to a fishman behind Nojiko. The fishman grabbed Nojiko, and clamped a hand over her mouth. He dragged Nojiko over to Arlong. Arlong took her chin in one hand and grinned. "I can do whatever I please. You humans are just an inferior species, compared to us. I could care less about your kind." He said grinning. Nami walked through the entrace, her hands balled up at her sides. "And I could care less about your kind!" Nami hissed. Arlong looked up surprised as Nami strood over to him. "My navigator! Your" Arlong began, but Nami cut him off with a sharp slap across the face. Arlong let go of Nojiko, and stared at Nami in surprise. "Nami! What has gotten into you?" Arlong asked. "Don't you ever touch my sister, or Gen-san, or anyone else in Cocoyashi village. If anything ever were to happen to them, I'd have no more reason to continue to draw your fucking maps! You'd have to find a new navigator just as good as me, and you know as well as I do, that no one can come close to drawing maps as well as I do" Nami said. Arlong nodded. "too true. Your maps are the best." He said. Nojiko shook off the one holding her and glared at Arlong, her teeth gritted. "Arlong, one day you'll pay for everything! One day you'll pay" Nojiko said. She stormed back out of the park. Arlong shrugged. " Hmph. No human can defeat the fishmen race, let alone me. A human fighting a fishman is like fighting the power of nature itself." Arlong said. Nami started after Nojiko but

Arlong reached out and grabbed Nami's neck. He lifted Nami off the ground and brought her face close to his. " about what you said earlier, if I did happen to kill your village, you still wouldn't be able to escape.. Wanna know why? It's simple. I'd lock you up in your room. Now be a good girl and go up to your room and finish up those maps. I may let you have the rest of the day off if you do real good." Arlong said smirking at Nami. He let Nami go. Nami fell onto her knees. "damn you Arlong!" she thought. Arlong laughed as Nami ran up to the chart room.


End file.
